I Scream For You
by iBravery
Summary: Naruto's current lifestyle is taking over him. Can anyone save him before its too late? I don't own Naruto, M for a reason, babes, and warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Scream For You  
Author: RetrospectMex  
Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi.  
Song: Because of You by Nickelback, Drowning (Face Down) by Saving Abel, and If You Only Knew by Shinedown.  
Warnings: Cutting, Anorexia, Yaoi [boy x boy love, baby.], …Cussing and Violence?  
Rated: Mature, for well, you know. ;]  
Authors Notes: Lets see. Here is the EDITED version of the original 'I Scream For You'. I like this a lot better, to be honest. Much more detail, and stuff. So, reviews are great! I love them. Hate flames will be used to make some Vegan cookies for all the nice or constructive reviewers. 'Nuff said. ;]

**LYRICS**

_THOUGHTS_

---

**Hands on the mirror,  
Can't get much clearer.**

He hummed along with the song, thinking back and remembering everything. Everything he had said, everything he did, everything. Tears started forming in his crystal blue eyes as he made himself throw up once more. _I'm so sorry, Sasuke..._.

**Now that you're bleeding,  
You stare at the ceiling;  
Watch as it all fades away.**

Walking over and stepping on the weight scale, he sighed as he saw the numbers. "109". _I'm almost there, just 9 more lbs. I can make it._ Stepping off, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, still humming along to the song that played on his radio, never noticing a pair of coal eyes that watched him silently.

He stared into his reflection before he exited the bathroom. He saw sun bright bright hair, pointing in different directions, a thin-tanned frame, blue eyes that were marked with red from crying an hour earlier, three scars on his cheeks, and scars on his wrists that Kyuubi refused to heal.

The blond remembered what Kyuubi had said one day when he had cut and centimeter too deep.

"Idiot. I'm not healing anymore cuts after this. You're stupid to be doing this, all for the moron who had left you for power." He agreed with Kyuubi soon after the bleeding had stopped. He was an idiot. He was stupid for doing this. He did leave for power. But he didn't care. Hurting himself was better than the hurt and the pain he felt on the inside.

_I'll do anything for this pain to go away._

**Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness,  
Doctor could you be my priest?  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken.  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth.**

---

They all saw him the next day. Staring at the once tall, and handsome blonde who was now anything but handsome with his bone-y hips and arms, black and blue under eyes that seemed to lost its soul long ago.

Whispers of him filled the Village, none of them knowing why he was doing this, none of them doing anything to fix it, simply because they did not care. None of them would miss him if he even died.

He continued walking, until he got to Team Sevens' meeting place and sat down in a corner, not saying anything, even though the others were there. "Ahem, Naruto, you're late. Again. You're going to stay after for two hours," Kakashi had said.

All he could do was nod, he didn't care that he was late, even later that Kakashi.

---

Seven hours and hard work later, Naruto was at home, about to do his nightly routine, when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he got up to answer it, and saw it was just Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hi," he said dully.

Sakura sat on Naruto's couch – inviting herself in -, noticing how uncomfortable it was. No matter how many times she's gone over to his place, she can never get used to this couch, or the apartment.

"Well, I came over because I wanted to know if…" Naruto started to drown her out, thinking of Sasuke when he heard her speak his name.

"Huh, what?" He muttered, looking at the pinkette.

"I said, do you want to go this new club."

"I-I don't know, Sakura. I have to-"

"Oh come on! You need to get out of here and have fun!"

"Sa-"

"Sasuke's going."

And that was all he needed.

Pretending to think it over, he nodded his head in agreement, causing the other to get excited and telling him she'll pick him up at eight tomorrow night.

After she left, Naruto started wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Heading to his bathroom and started his routine. Throw up, brush his teeth, shower, stare at his hideous reflection, and then go to bed. On his way to bed, however, he noticed something shining on his bathroom counter. Picking it up, he smiled and took it to his arm.

_Oh, how I missed you._ He thought, slicing his wrist, – ignoring the ranting of Kyuubi in his head – making blood run down his arm.

And he still never noticed the pair of eyes watching him as he went to bed that night.

---

The next night, Naruto dressed up in his clubbing attire – an orange shirt with black jeans, both making him bones pop out – waiting for Sakura to pick him up.

He had tried to brush his hair, but sadly it just made it worse.

_It's only seven thirty, I've got some ti__me._

Just as he was about to sit down on his highly uncomfortable couch when he had heard a soft knock on the door.

_Must be Sakura to make sure I'm properly dressed._

Sighing, he got up and opened the door and shock came over him when he saw him standing at the door.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke was dressed in a black buttoned dress shirt and black skinny jeans, that made his ass pop, with some blue and black converse. His raven-colored hair was still in it's duck-butt style, as always.

"Sakura and Ino wanted me to get you. Let's go." Sasuke stated after he looked Naruto over, turning and going down the set of stairs. In a rush, Naruto put his black Converse on, locking the door, and following the other to the black Porsche, getting in on the passenger side.

"So, um, what's this club called?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me."

"Oh, okay."

Turning the volume up, Sasuke continued to drive, following the directions on his GPS.

**I've gone too far to turn around,  
It's hard to reach for you,  
When I'm lying face down.  
I can't relieve my soul,  
I'm lost in a moment,  
Lying face down.**

Naruto hummed to the current song, as they pulled into a parking lot. Getting out of the car, Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him, feeling his bones poke into her as he hugged her back. Smiling, she pulled both boys in and to a table that held all of their friends.

Sakura was dressed in black dress that was ruffled and flowed out at the waist and ended just above her knee, with pink and black floral designs in the chest area and a pink ribbon and rose going across the waist.* She wore black shoes that had an bow on it, and across the bow was rhinestones. He pink hair was down, and she had black hair extensions in that went over her chest.

_She looks amazing_, Naruto thought.

---

Naruto clapped and hummed along to the song Kiba was singing. Kiba was dressed in a plain blue shirt, that was tight and showed off his abdomen, with some tight black jeans, with regular black Converse, his brown hair stuck out everywhere.

**In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.**

**So let mercy come,  
And wash away,  
What I've done.**

**I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.**

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands of uncertainty.

They all watched him having "fun", when Sakura hatched up an idea. A brilliant idea, at that. So brilliant she almost jumped up for joy. But she calmed herself down instead, brushing her hair and extensions with her fingers and tried to pay attention to Kiba.

**For what I've done.  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come,  
****Today this ends.  
I'm forgiving what I've done!**

**What I've done;  
Forgiving what I've done.**

Clapping, whistles, and shouts filled the entire building as Kiba got done and walked off, none of them noticed Sakura when she got up to talk to the DJ or when she came back.

"You were great, Kiba." Hinata whispered shyly, as the others started to agree, receiving a peck on the check by said boy.

Hinata was dressed similar to Sakura's except anything pink was purple, her hair was short and straighten. "Thanks, babe." He replied to her, then saying his thanks to the others.

"Okay, guys! Next up is the lovely… Uzumaki Naruto!" Again the clapping, whistles, and shouts filled the building as Naruto stood up, shocked, and slowly walked over the DJ.

_Sakura must have done this. Ugh, I hate her so much right now. But, this is a good idea to get my feelings off my chest…_He whispered his chosen song, and began to walk to the stage.

**If you only knew,  
I'm hanging by a thread.  
The web I spin for you.  
If you only knew,  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you.  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned.  
I swear I've lived and learned.**

**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me, I  
Toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me,  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew.**

Naruto felt himself let go into this song, tears started to line up his blue eyes and his voice started to strain, but he blinked them away and continued to pour his heart and soul into the song.

**If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong,  
If you only knew.  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone.  
I don't regret any days I  
****Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent.**

**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me, I  
Toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me,  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew.**

If you only knew,  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned.  
You help me live and learn.

He glanced over at his crowd, then his table. They were all shocked, even Sasuke – even though he did not show it – and the Villagers. They never thought he'd sing something like this. Something so sad.

_He sounds so heavenly_, Sasuke thought as he stared with fascination.

**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me. I  
Toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you.  
I still believe in you,  
Oh, if you only knew.**

He sighed as he finished the song, then ran out of the building to his favorite spot in Konoha. It was a clearing, past the trees and bushes, it was loaded with flowers that lined along a clearing, still not noticing that someone was watching him, and following this time.

Naruto sat in a corner, and started to cry his heart.

_I can't believe I just did that! I'm so stupid._

"Heh, yes you are." Ignoring the comment Kyuubi made, he continued to bawl.

"Naruto," someone said to him softly. Startled, said boy looked up and saw that Sasuke was staring right at him.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

The blonde couldn't help but jump into Sasuke's arms - causing him to move backwards a bit – and started crying even more, telling him about everything. The villagers, Kyuubi, the cutting, his obsession of being skinny, even Sasuke.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You left me all alone." The blonde whispered, instantly making the other feel sad.

"Oh," was all he could say, before he thought of something.

Holding Naruto's chin, the raven looked into his eyes, red from crying, and captured the others trembling lips with his own.

Shock came over Naruto, and then he relaxed and started to kiss Sasuke back.

After a while, they both pulled back and Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug, and whispered three words that Naruto thought he would never hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto replied, holding onto Sasuke as tight as he could, feeling Sasuke kissing the top of his head.

---

Two years later.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at a more healthy, brighter, and happier looking blonde.

"Yes?"

"I… promise I'll never hurt you. I promise that I'll love you for forever. Will you… will you be mine forever?" Sasuke got down on one knee before Naruto, holding out a ring covered in diamonds, inside it was engraved with the words 'Sasuke and Naruto forever. Xoxo'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Scream For You  
**Author:** RetrospectMex  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi.  
**Song:** Because of You by Nickelback, Drowning (Face Down) by Saving Abel, and If You Only Knew by Shinedown.  
**Warnings:** Cutting, Anorexia, Yaoi [boy x boy love, baby.], Cussing, and Violence.  
**Rated:** Mature, for well, you know. ;]  
**Authors Notes:** Lets see. Here is the LEMON. Hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it sucks, I'm not really big on making Lemons, I read them. ;] Reviews are appreciated, but hate flames are used to bake Vegan cookies for the nice and constructive reviewers. 'Nuff said.

___Thoughts_

Jumping up and down in and pulling Sasuke into a deep hug, Naruto started to cry and muttered a low yes, feeling Sasuke's lips on his in an instant.

A growl emanated from the ravens throat when Naruto licked his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Sasuke dove in before Naruto got a chance exploring the hot, wet cavern causing Naruto to moan and wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart for much needed air. Gasping, the blond felt himself being lifted up and – after wrapping his legs around the others' waist – being carried into their bedroom.

Lightly being let down, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth, making their teeth clash. After kissing on the others lips, Naruto made his way down Sasuke's throat and neck, nipping and sucking on the skin.

Pushing Naruto back on the bed, Sasuke straddled him by the waist and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a pale chest with only a couple scars here and there from battles.

Sitting up, Naruto pulled his on shirt off, showing his own chest, that was the opposite of the others' chest. Tanned and nearly no scars at all.

Bending down, Sasuke caught one of the tanned nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting down on it making Naruto groan and grind his up into Sasuke's making them both moan, and their erections pop to life.

Grinding back with more force, the raven continued to molest the other chest, tweaking and pinching the other nipple, then switched nipples after a while.

_Fuck, I need to get rid of these pants_, Sasuke thought and groaned from the restriction of space in said pants.

Standing up, Sasuke pulled off his pants and boxers in a hurry, then went to work on the others pants and boxers.

When all clothing was shed and they were grinding again, Naruto felt Sasuke move to get lube out his drawer.

"No, Sasuke," Naruto muttered.

"Huh."

"Just do it. I need you. Now."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. I'm a ninja," Naruto replied and grinned very brightly causing Sasuke to smile too.

"Okay," he breathed.

Positioning himself at the blonds puckered hole, while the blond laid on his back, the pale boy pushed in slowly, Naruto's face contort in a painful way, almost making the other pull out.

When he was all the way, Sasuke stayed there for a moment, before Naruto made the okay to move. Pulling out and in slowly at first, and he began to pick up the pace and soon was moving at an animalistic pace.

Pounding hard into the blond, he knew he hit said boys sweet spot when he heard his name being screamed, and low "fuck" afterward. He kept hitting that spot over and over, abusing it almost.

A few moments later, Sasuke felt his stomach coil and made a move to grab the blonds' dick, and started pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

Pants, groans, and moans filled the room.

Soon, Naruto saw white and felt himself release into Sasuke's hand and both of their stomachs.

It was too much for Sasuke to hold it any longer and he released inside Naruto.

After a few thrusts, Sasuke pulled and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wash cloth and wiped both of them off, and threw the cloth to the side and climbed into the bed with Naruto, holding him close.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too," Naruto replied before he cuddled into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep, Sasuke soon after.


End file.
